


The Right Choice

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

**AV in parts**  
  
The other Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Donna were stood on the TARDIS as the Doctor dropped Sarah, Jack, Mickey and Martha off.  
  
Rose knew what was coming next. She couldn’t go back there. Not after crossing all those timelines and Parallels to find him she couldn’t.  
  
Donna was stood with the other Doctor. “What happens now?” she asked.  
  
“He will take them back to the Parallel world.”  
  
“He cant, not after what she has done to find him. You cant let him.” she pleaded.  
  
“Donna I cant really do anything can I.”  
  
“Oh, you can your him aren’t you.” she pushed him.  
  
“I am a version of him yes, but he is a full blown TimeLord Donna.” he reminded her.  
“I know, besides I think I know what he will do.” he looked at Donna. He knew deep down in his one solitary heart what the Doctor could do and what he would have to do to Donna.  
  
Then the Doctor came bounding in.  
  
“Just time for one last trip Dalig Ulv Stranden better known as…..” he said as he walked around the console.  
  
Rose looked at her mum, then to Donna, then at the two Doctors.  
  
\---  
  
They all stepped from the TARDIS. Jackie, Rose and the human Doctor first.  
  
“Oh! Fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I’m gonna have to phone your father. He’s on the nursery run. I was pregnant. Do you remember? Had a baby boy. “   
  
“Ah, brilliant, what did you call him?” the human Doctor asked.  
  
“Doctor.” Jackie answered.  
  
“Really?” The human Doctor said.  
  
“No, you plum. He’s called Tony.” Jackie said with humour  
  
Then the Doctor and Donna stepped from the TARDIS.  
  
“Hold on. This is the parallel universe right?” Rose turned and said.  
  
“You’re back home.” The Doctor told her.  
  
“And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the reality bomb never happened. It’s dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now!” Donna said stepping closer to the Doctor.  
  
“No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I’m not going back now.”   
  
“But you’ve got to. ‘Cause we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He’s too dangerous to be left on his own.” The Doctor said as he looked at the human Doctor.  
  
“You made me.” the human Doctor told the Doctor.  
  
“Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That’s me when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him”   
  
“But he’s not you.”  
  
“He needs you. That’s very me.”  
  
“But it’s better than that, though. Don’t you see what he’s trying to give you? Tell her, go on.” Donna urged the human Doctor.  
  
“I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I’ve only got one heart.”  
  
“Which means?”  
  
“I’m part human. Specifically the aging part. I’ll grow old and never regenerate. I’ve only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you if you want.”  
  
“You’ll grow old at the same time as me?”  
  
“Together.”  
  
Rose reached up and placed her hand on his chest and felt the one single heartbeat.  
  
Then the TARDIS hummed.  
  
“We got to go, this reality is sealing itself off forever.”  
  
“But it’s still not right, ‘cause the Doctor’s still you.” Rose said running to the Doctor.  
  
“And I’m him.”  
  
“All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it.”  
  
“I said ‘Rose Tyler.’”  
  
Then Rose looked over to the other Doctor. “Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?”  
  
“Does it need saying?”  
  
“And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?”  
  
The human Doctor went to lean in and stopped. “No, its not right.”  
  
“What?” the Doctor looked at his other self.  
  
“Its not right, Rose deserves to be with you and not fobbed off with me.”  
  
“You cant be left on your own, you committed genocide.”  
  
“I know, but it doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“Doctor, he’s right, I fought all that time to get to you. I thought I had lost you and now this.” Rose felt the tears falling now.  
  
The TARDIS groaned and hummed.   
  
“We got to go otherwise I will be trapped here.”  
  
“Is that so bad?” Rose asked  
  
“Doctor, wait there is a way.” Donna said.  
  
“How?”  
  
The TARDIS groaned louder this time.  
  
“Donna!” the Doctor raised his voice.  
  
“We need them on board the TARDIS.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “If you come there is no coming back here Rose.”  
  
Rose nodded. “I told you the answer a long time ago.” she looked deep into his eyes.   
  
He just nodded. “You back in the TARDIS. Jackie have a long and happy life.” The Doctor then looked at Rose. “20 seconds Rose that’s all I can give.” then he headed for the TARDIS.  
  
Donna and the other Doctor went inside. The Doctor waited at the door.  
  
“Mum.”  
  
“I know sweetheart, I knew when you set out to find him you wouldn’t be staying. Now go, be magnificent ok.” Jackie was crying now.  
  
“Give Dad and Tony a big hug and kiss. I love you mum.” then she turned and ran to the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor grabbed her hand and took her inside and closed the door.  
  
\---  
  
The human Doctor had set the TARDIS to go back into the vortex.   
  
“Right then Donna, spill.” The Doctor said as he leaned against a coral strut. Rose was beside him and the other Doctor sat on the battered pilots chair.  
  
“Ok, you say he cant be left on his own because he committed genocide, right?”  
  
“Ok.” the Doctor nodded.  
  
“But Rose wants to be with you and he wants her to be with you. Well I think that there is one other person who can help.”  
  
The two Doctor’s looked at each other. “Martha?” they both said.  
  
“Oh that is just so spooky.”  
  
“Donna back to the subject.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Right, no not Martha.”  
  
“Then who?” the other Doctor asked.  
  
“Think, she lost someone when she had only just found him.”  
  
They all looked puzzled.  
  
“Oh for TimeLords you can be thick. John Smith?”  
  
“You mean Joan don’t you?” the human Doctor said.  
  
Donna nodded. “Yeah, I mean why not. That is if you want to.”  
  
The human Doctor looked at the Doctor. “It makes sense, I mean I am human, I have your thoughts and memories, I feel the love that you once had for her, well the human part of you.”  
  
“Am I missing something here?” Rose asked.  
  
“I will tell you in a minute. You would do that?”  
  
“It makes two people happy.”  
  
“You really want to? You know what it entails don’t you.”  
  
“I do, living through the war and what happened at the school.”  
  
“Ok then. If you are sure.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Ok then, back to 1913.” The Doctor said.  
  
Rose just looked on.  
  
“Donna could you take John and get him in the right attire.” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Sure. Come on spaceman.” Donna took John by the arm.  
  
“Doctor,”  
  
“Rose it’s a long story.”  
  
“Doc…”  
  
“But I will tell you now. A while back Martha and I were travelling and were on this planet, it had the market and the spa on.”  
  
“Gar?”  
  
“Yeah, well turns out these aliens were out looking for a time traveller and they found me. They knew who I was straight away as they could smell me. But they didn’t get a chance to see my face as I smelt them too, so I grabbed Martha and we ran. They followed us. They fired at us but we got into the TARDIS in time.”  
  
Rose nodded and then sat on the chair as the Doctor continued.  
  
“I tried to get away but they had a time agents vortex manipulator and they followed us. I knew then they wouldn’t give up, I had one choice. The chameleon arch.” he pointed up.  
  
Rose looked. “That.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“What does it do?”  
  
“Turns a TimeLord into a human.”  
  
Rose gasped.  
  
“I had no choice. If I hid for 3 months they would die and then I could come back. I had to, so I did. The TARDIS found a place in time for me, gave me a history and a background. I had just enough energy to place Martha in my life as a maid of the family and then I became John Smith, school teacher.”  
  
“You a school teacher, wow if you had of been at my school.”  
  
“Rose.” he raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Right, so I integrated into the school well, but I had dreams. It was my subconscious pushing through, but to John they were just dreams. But he wrote them down in a journal. John was there two months and all was well. He fell in love with Joan. I had left instructions for Martha but didn’t include that.”  
  
“You didn’t think you I mean he would fall in love?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No, but in my defence I didn’t have long to put the instructions together. So John and Joan fell in love, but a pupil had stolen the watch.”  
  
“Watch?”  
  
“Right forgot to mention, my TimeLord self was contained in a fob watch, if the family found us Martha was to get me to open it and we would deal with them. But Tim had took it. So when Martha realised we had been found out she headed to me. But of course there was no watch to back up her story. I thought she had got mixed up between real life and the story in my journal.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“But she pushed to far and slapped me, so I dismissed her.”  
  
“Poor Martha.”  
  
The Doctor looked sad. “Anyway, she tried to get me to understand by bringing the sonic out. But I was puzzled. Then the small girl overheard us. They threatened to kill Martha and Joan. But Martha over powered one of them and we escaped. But in the end Tim brought the watch to us. But John fought he didn’t want to die, not after he realised what would become of him.”  
  
“Poor Joan.”  
  
“I know, but they saw the life they could have had through the watch. Marriage, Kids, grandkids everything.”  
  
“And he gave it up?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “He did. And I went and saved the day, I gave the family what they wanted.”  
  
Rose looked as the Doctor’s face and eyes Darkened. “You didn’t..”  
  
“No. I didn’t do that, I gave them immortality, what they wanted but not in the way they wanted. I went back to see Joan.”  
  
“Oh no.” Rose felt the tears welling up.  
  
“I asked her to come travelling, told her that what John was capable of I was too.”  
  
“And she turned you down.”  
  
“She didn’t really answer it, just asked me one question.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If I hadn’t of chosen her village on a whim, would anyone of died.”  
  
“Whoa tough question.”  
  
“I know, I couldn’t answer it, she told me to go. I knew I had broke her heart.”  
  
“So you think that John can.”  
  
“I don’t know Rose. But we can try.”  
  
“You know your good at that.”  
  
“At what?”  
  
“Not answering tough questions.”  
  
“I do answer them.” he said sitting next to her.  
  
“Really you didn’t answer Joan’s and you didn’t answer mine.”  
  
“Ah, well Joan’s I had no answer to it.”   
  
“And mine?” Rose turned to him.  
  
The Doctor looked at her.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. Could he say it out loud. In side his hearts were screaming it.   
  
“Doctor please can you answer it?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Now?”  
  
He gulped and nodded, then he took her hand in his. “Rose Tyler.”  
  
Rose gulped.   
  
“That day, so long ago I should of said it then instead of quite right too.”  
  
“I know.” she whispered. “So?”  
  
“Rose Marion Tyler, I love you, from the bottom of my hearts. I have loved you since you ran with me.”  
  
Rose felt the tears fall. “I love you too, and I have loved you since you took my hand.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. He raised his hand to her face and wiped her tears. Then he cupped her face with his hands.  
  
Rose took a deep breath, he was going to kiss her.   
  
The Doctor moved closer to her. “Rose.”   
  
She felt the warmth of his voice on her lips. “Doctor.”  
  
“I am so sorry I didn’t say it.”  
  
“Doctor shut up and kiss me.”   
  
He did just that. Slowly and softly at first and then their hands were in each others hair.  
  
\---  
  
Donna and John had found the clothes that the Doctor had worn when he was human. “You look good in tweed, not too sure about the bow tie though.”  
  
“What they were cool in that time.” John looked hurt.  
  
“Really, bow ties are not cool. I mean come on its not you.”  
  
“Ok, I will wear a normal one.” John grinned. “How do you think she will take it?” John asked as he looped his tie.  
  
“You know the answer to that better than me.”  
  
He grinned and nodded. “You know I like this Doctor/Donna.”  
  
“Me too, its brilliant. Human and TimeLord combined. God help the universe.” Donna laughed.  
  
John turned away, he knew what would be coming soon. He knew what the Doctor would have to do and it hurt him.   
  
“Ok you ready spaceman?”  
  
“Oi Earthgirl.” he winked.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
Donna led them both back to the console room. She pushed the door and stopped dead.   
  
“Wha.” John went to say and he felt a hand clamp on his mouth.   
  
“Shh.” Donna said and the pointed over to the console.  
  
John saw the Doctor and Rose in a very, very passionate kiss. Donna removed her hand.   
  
“Aw how cute.” John said.  
  
“About bloody time more like.” Donna said. Then she coughed loudly.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had just moved his hand downwards when he heard a loud cough. They parted.  
  
“Blimey you need to let her come up for air now and then you know.” Donna winked as she said it.  
  
“Sorry, got erm ….” The Doctor blushed.  
  
“We got caught in a moment.”  
  
“’Bout time is all I can say.” Donna was now stood next to the console.  
  
“So we ready?” Rose looked at John.  
  
He nodded. “Can I have a word with you before I go Rose.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose then John.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
John took Rose aside. “Rose, the Doctor is gonna need you soon.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Donna, I can handle being part TimeLord and part Human, because I am mostly TimeLord, it’s the aging part and the one heart that is human. But Donna, her mind cant take all the memories and knowledge of a TimeLord. Its killing her.”  
  
“Oh god she’s not going to die is she?”  
  
“In a way yes. The Donna she has become will die. He will have to wipe her mind. Anything they did, anywhere they went, people they met has to go. If she remembers she will die.”  
  
“Oh no, she is brilliant.”  
  
“I know but its better that she lives the life she had than no life at all.”  
  
Rose sniffed. “He knows he has to do it doesn’t he?”  
  
John nodded. “Donna doesn’t not yet anyway.”  
  
“Ok, I will be here for him.”  
  
“I know you will, he loves you and you love him and its how it should be, Rose Tyler in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Defending the whole of Time and Space.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
Joan had picked John’s journal up. She held it to her heart and sank to the floor. Her heart was broken. She had never thought she would fall in love again after Oliver. But she had, and he had been taken away from her. She held the book tighter and sobbed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor, John. Donna and Rose stepped from the TARDIS. He had landed an hour after his past self and Martha had left.   
  
“Ok we should check the Cartwright house first then the school” The Doctor said.  
  
“Ok, well me and Rose will stay here.”  
  
“Ok, we wont be long.” The Doctor looked at Rose, then he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
“Ok.” she smiled.  
  
The Doctor and John left. Rose and Donna watched as they walked away. “Come on Donna I will make you the best hot chocolate you have ever had.”  
  
\---  
  
Joan heard footsteps.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and John stopped at the door. “You sure this is what you want?”  
  
“Yes, she deserves to be loved and have that life, after all she lost her husband and never had children. And I feel the love inside for her. You love Rose. I can love Joan.”  
  
“Ok,”  
  
The door opened. Joan stood up. “Doctor, why have you come back?”  
  
“I have someone here who wants to see you.” the Doctor stepped back. John walked in.  
  
“This is a trick, you said.”  
  
“I also said I could change back. It has been years for me since I left Joan. Things happened and by some strange chance of fate a human version of me was created. He wants to be with you. I mean he had the chance to live and love Rose. I know you know who Rose is as you have read the journal. He wants to give you the life you saw.”  
  
“Really?” she looked at John.  
  
“Yes, I do. I feel the love deep inside Joan. I want to make you happy and you to make me happy.”  
  
“Oh John. Is it really you?” Joan placed her hand to his face.  
  
“Its me. Its really me.”  
  
The Doctor turned to leave.  
  
“Thank you Doctor.” Joan said.  
  
The Doctor just smiled and then closed the door. He sighed as he walked back to the TARDIS. He walked slowly as he knew what was coming next. His hearts were breaking as he took each step.  
  
“DOCTOR”  
  
He turned John was running up to him.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Rose, she knows about Donna, I told her. I am so sorry that it has to happen.”  
  
“I know. But at least she will be alive.”  
  
“Bye Doctor.”   
  
“Bye John.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Donna were sat on the pilots chair when the Doctor came in.   
  
She looked at him as he came in. She knew what was coming next. She picked the empty cups up. “I am going to go and shower, been a long day.” then she hugged Donna.  
  
“What’s that for?”  
  
“Nothing just a friendly hug.” then she went to the Doctor. “Come find me when you come back.” then she kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
He nodded.  
  
Donna then started to walk around the console.   
  
The Doctor leant on a coral strut and he took a deep breath as he watched her. Knowing what was about to happen.  
  
“I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just ‘cause it’s a good name, Felspoon. Apparently it’s got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?  
  
“And how do you know that?”  
  
“Because it’s in your head. And if it’s in your head, its in mine.”  
  
“And how does that feel?”  
  
“Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto Bene! Great big universe packed into my brain! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary…. I’m fine!”  
  
The Doctor moves up from the coral strut.  
  
“Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I’d like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he’s great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown. No, he’s fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton.”  
  
The Doctor walks over as Donna leans on the console.  
  
“Oh, my god.”  
  
“Do you know what’s happening?”  
  
Donna nods. “Yeah.”  
  
“There’s never been a human TimeLord Metacrisis before now. And you know why?”  
  
“Because there cant be.” Donna walks away from the Doctor. “I want to stay.”  
  
The Doctor moves closer to her. “Look at me. Donna, look at me.”  
  
Donna finally looks at him. “I was gonna be with you. Forever.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Rest of my life. Travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor/Donna.”  
  
The Doctor looks at her as she realises what is about to happen.  
  
“Oh! Oh, but I cant go back. Don’t make me go back.”   
  
The Doctor holds her as the tears start to fall.  
  
“Doctor, please, please don’t make me go back.”  
  
“Donna. Oh Donna Noble, I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Goodbye.”  
  
“No, no, no, please.” Donna begs as the Doctor places his hands on her head and takes all her memories of him away.  
  
“Please! No, no, no!”  
  
Donna then falls into his arms.   
  
The Doctor lies her on the pilots chair as he sets the co-ordinates to take her home.  
  
\---  
  
Wilf hears the knock on the door. He races to the door.  
  
“That must be her. Donna.”  
  
The Doctor is crouched on the ground cradling Donna. “Help me.”  
  
“Donna? Donna.”  
  
They take her and lay her on her bed and then they go downstairs.  
  
“She took my mind into her own head. But that’s a TimeLord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her.”  
  
“But she’ll get better now?”  
  
“I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me or the TARDIS, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go.”  
  
“All those wonderful things she did.”  
  
“I know. But that version of Donna is dead. ‘Cause if she remembers, just for a second, she’ll burn up. You can never tell her. You cant mention me, or any of it, for the rest of her life.”  
  
“But the whole world’s talking about it. We travelled across space.” Sylvia said.  
  
“It’ll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories where she missed it all again.” The Doctor was fighting down his emotions as he spoke.  
  
“But she was better with you.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Sylvia said.  
  
“No she was.” Wilf said to his daughter.  
  
“I just want you to know that there are worlds out there safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light and singing songs of Donna Noble a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe.” he was biting the tears back now.  
  
“She still is. She’s my daughter.” Sylvia said proudly.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while..”  
  
The door opens and Donna walks in. “I was asleep! On my bed, in my clothes like a flipping kid, what you let me do that for?” she turns to her Mum and Gramps. Then she turns to the Doctor. “Don’t mind me, Donna.”  
  
The Doctor stands up. “John Smith.” he shakes her hand as she looks at her mobile.  
  
“Mr Smith was just leaving.” Sylvia says.  
  
“My phone’s gone mad! 32 texts! Veena’s gone barmy. She’s saying ‘planets in the sky!’ What have I missed now? Nice to meet you.” then she leaves.  
  
“As I said, I think you should go.” Sylvia says to the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
“How thick do you think I am? Planets! I’ll tell you what that was, dumbo, that’s those two-for-one lagers you get down the offy ‘cause you fancy that little man in there with the goatee! Yes, you do I’ve seen you!”  
  
The Doctor walks into the kitchen as Donna is on the phone.  
  
“Donna, I was just going.”  
  
“Yeah, see you. I’ll tell you what, though, your wasting your time with that one, because Susie Mair, she went on that dating site, and she saw him.”  
  
The Doctor looked back at her as he left. His hearts sinking at what she has lost. Then he left the kitchen.  
  
“No, no.. Listen, this is important! Susie Mair wouldn’t lie! Not unless it was about calories!” Donna was raving down the phone to her friend and laughing.  
  
\---  
  
Wilf opens the door for the Doctor. Its chucking down with rain.  
  
“Ah! You’ll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it’ll pass. Everything does. Bye then, Wilfred.” The Doctor shakes Wilf’s hand.  
  
“Oh, and, Doctor. What about you now? Who have you got? I mean, all those friends of yours…”  
  
“They’ve all got someone else. Still, that’s fine. I’m fine, there’s…” the Doctor looks back to the TARDIS. “I’m fine.”  
  
“I’ll watch out for you, sir.”  
  
“You cant ever tell her.”  
  
“No, no. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark and the stars come out, I’ll look up. On her behalf, I’ll look up at the sky and think of you.”  
  
“Thank you.” the Doctor says as he turns and heads back to the TARDIS.  
  
Wilfred salutes as they both close the doors behind them.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walks up the ramp and to the console. The water dripping from him. He walks round the console, he unbuttons his jacket and shrugs it off. Then he sets the rotor into motion and sends her to drift in the vortex. He then sits on the chair. He runs his hands down his face.  
  
\---  
  
Rose took a quick shower. It had seemed like days since she had, had one. All her clothes were still in her old room on the TARDIS. Her fluffy pink robe was hung on the back of her door. Rose slid into her pink cotton PJ’S and her pink bunny slippers and headed to the console room.  
  
She pushed the door open and saw him sitting on the chair. She walked toward him and saw he was soaked. She turned and went to a small cupboard and grabbed one of the towels, he always kept a couple in there for when he got caught short in a storm. She made her way over to him.   
  
The Doctor felt something envelop him and then the warmth of her next to him. He turned and looked at Rose. Then he let it out. He cried.  
  
Rose just held him close. Her heart was hurting so much, Donna was his best friend, someone he could joke with, cry with and laugh with. He could do that with anyone but it was different with Donna. “Is her family ok?”  
  
The Doctor took deep breaths then he looked up at her. “Yeah.” his voice was so low.”  
  
“They will help her.”  
  
“Her Gramps will, but her mum, I don’t know.”  
  
“You said that about mine, remember?”  
  
He nodded. Then he pulled her closer. He had missed her smell. The coconut shower gel and strawberry shampoo. “God I have missed you.”   
  
“I missed you too.” she held him tight.  
  
The Doctor looked up at her.   
  
“We need to get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up.”  
  
He nodded.   
  
Rose stood up and took him by the hand, she started to lead him down the corridor when she stopped.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I have no idea where your room is.”  
  
He smiled. “Down there, third on the left.”  
  
“Across from mine?”  
  
“Always has been.”  
  
“I never knew.” she smiled and then carried on leading him down. They past a few rooms and then they reached his. “Should of known.” she traced her hand across the Gallifrayean symbols. Then she pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
The soft orange glow of the light came on as she took in the décor. He had a huge double bed, it had black, gold and red sheets on it. The room was the same colours as the bed. The red carpet beneath her feet was deep and soft. She felt it even through her slippers. She guided him to the edge of the bed. Then she took the towel from his shoulders.   
  
“Strip down to your underwear and I will get the shower going.” she then turned and left.  
  
The Doctor watched as she went. Then he did as she had asked. He slid his tie from his shirt, then undid the buttons of the shirt, he dropped them both in a pile next to him. Then he undid his button and zip on his trousers and moved then down his hips and legs a bit then he sat on the bed. He undid his converse and kicked them off. Then his pants followed.   
  
\---  
  
Rose walked into his bathroom. It was the same as hers except it had all the Doctor’s things in it. She walked over to the shower and opened the door. She turned the 5 shower heads on. One above and two on either side. She placed her hand in to get the right temperature. When she did she closed the door. She picked up his white robe from the hanger as she headed back to his room.   
  
He was sat in his boxers on the bed. His clothes in a pile around him. She handed him the robe. “Go get showered, I will sort these out and then how about a cup of my hot chocolate?”  
  
He just nodded as he slipped into the robe. Then he got up and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Rose picked up his wet clothes and placed them in the laundry basket. Then she pulled open the top drawer, his PJ’S were there as were his boxers. She lay them on the bed.   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stepped into the shower. It was just right, he felt the power of the water washing away the knots of everything that had happened. He quickly washed his body and his hair. He shut the shower off. He dried his body and placed his robe back on and then headed into his room.  
  
Rose had just finished putting his things out and had her hand on the door when he came in.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Rose turned. “It’s ok, you have comforted me plenty of times.”  
  
“You have for me to.” he rubbed at his hair with the towel and then dropped it onto the top of the laundry basket.  
  
Rose giggled.  
  
“What.”  
  
“Your hair.”  
  
“What about it?”  
  
“Its all sticky uppy.”  
  
The Doctor turned and looked into the mirror. Then he started to laugh, “It is isn’t it.”  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
The Doctor then walked over to her. He pulled her close. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Then he kissed her. “I am so glad you stayed.”  
  
“So am I, now you get those PJ’S on, not a suit, then meet me in the library.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow “The Library?”  
  
“Yes,” then she kissed him and pulled the door open.  
  
\---  
  
Rose made some of her hot chocolate, it was a recipe her Gran used to use. It was a drop of brandy and whiskey, a good make of hot chocolate, grated milk chocolate on top and then topped off with some marshmallows and a squirt of cream. No one knew exactly what went in it. She had managed to keep that secret. She then raided the cupboard to see if he had stocked up on his favourite biscuits. He had.   
  
She placed the huge mugs on a tray and the biscuits and headed to the library.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor has combed his hair until it was detangled, then he ruffled it and it flopped down as he had used to wear it when he first regenerated. Then he placed his boxers back in his drawer. Rose didn’t know that he only wore the PJ bottoms and a t shirt, he picked up and a plain white t shirt and slipped it on. Then he left his room. He didn’t wear slippers. He made his way to the library.  
  
He sat down on his favourite sofa, the fire came to life. Then the door opened and in walked Rose.  
  
Rose almost dropped the tray when she saw him, he looked so, well … human and young. She gathered her self and went over, she placed the tray down and sat next to him.   
  
She handed him his mug and a spoon. “You remember.” he smiled.  
  
“Course, that was all I had.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s ok, wasn’t your fault.”   
  
He scooped the cream and the marshmallows from the top of the cup and then placed it into his mouth, “Mmmm”  
  
“Nice?”  
  
“I missed your hot chocolate.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup, I could never get the mixture right.”  
  
“What did you use?”  
  
“Brandy, rum, chocolate, marshmallows and cream.”  
  
“Ah you see, wrong recipe.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Sorry but yes.”  
  
“Ok then where did I go wrong?”  
  
“Not telling.” she grinned as she took a drink from her cup.  
  
“Not fair.” he grinned as he drank from his cup.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the next half an hour chatting, drinking and munching on the biscuits.  
  
“So you saw lots of different Parallels then?” the Doctor asked as he placed his empty mug down.  
  
“Yeah, you have a lot of doppelgangers.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I met a few of them, but they weren’t a patch on you.” she nudged him.  
  
“Glad to hear.” he smiled.  
  
Rose placed her mug down and then snuggled into him. “I missed all this.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The chat, sitting here after we had a rough trip or when you or I had, had a bad dream.”  
  
“Yeah, I missed it too, Martha and Donna tried but it wasn’t the same.”  
  
“Mum, Dad and Mickey tried with me.” Rose tried to hide the yawn.  
  
“Tired.”  
  
“No.” she lied as she felt her eyes getting heavy.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“Am not.”  
  
“You are.”  
  
“Am …” then she closed her eyes.  
  
The Doctor felt her breathing slow down and knew she had fell asleep. He felt tired himself, he had sort of regenerated and not had down time. He then picked Rose up and carried her to his room. He didn’t want to be alone. He lay her on the bed. He moved the sheets down and then lay her in the bed. He placed the sheets over her. He smiled as she snuggled in to the pillow.   
  
His hearts jumped at the vision before him. She looked beautiful. He walked round to his own side. He then took his t-shirt off, he slept in his bottoms only. Then he slid into the bed next to her. He turned onto his side to face her. He watched her for a bit and then he drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
\---  
  
Rose tried to stretch out and then she felt it. A warm body. She gingerly opened her eyes. She felt the warm breath on her neck. Then she felt the warmth of an arm across her. She turned her head and saw him. She was in bed with the Doctor.   
  
She immediately looked under the sheets. She was still in her PJ’S. But the Doctor, he was in his PJ bottoms and nothing else. Her eyes were drawn to the hairs on his chest. She had turned to be snuggled into his chest now. His body was slightly cooler than a humans, also the hearts thumping were a bit weird. But she found the thrum of them lulling her back to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
 _The Doctor was dreaming he was lying in a field with Rose, they were talking. Then she moved her hand to his crotch. She looked at him and he at her. He went to speak but she placed her finger on his lips and shook her head. She slowly began to rub him threw his pants. He gulped as she did this. But then he closed his eyes and let the sensation of her doing this **(finally)** take over him._  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself lying in his bed on the TARDIS, but the feeling of someone stroking him was still there. He looked down and saw Rose had shifted in her sleep. She was now cuddled into him and had her hand on top of his PJ bottoms and was lightly stroking his penis through the cotton. He took a deep breath.  
  
“Rose.” he whispered.   
  
Nothing. He listened to her breathing. Then he realised she was asleep. He tried to stop the moan that came from his mouth as she stroked him. “Rose please.” he spoke a little louder.   
  
He then felt her hand move up and then under the waistband of his PJ’S. He wanted to stop her. He should stop her. But then she took him in her hand and he couldn’t stop her now. It had been a while.  
  
She pulled him down to the base of his shaft and then back to the tip. God it felt good. She then grasped tighter and sped up. The Doctor was now grasping her closer to him with one arm and balling the sheet with the other. He bucked into her hand as she gave a little twist. “God Rose.” he finally moaned out as she pumped him harder and faster.  
  
“Mmmmm, you like that don’t you.” she murmured.  
  
“God yes.” he moaned out. Then with a few more strokes he called her name out loud as he exploded in his PJ’S. She pumped him until he was completely spent. The Doctor then brought his hearts under control and his breathing.   
  
Rose moved her hand from him and then mumbled something and then snuggled back into him.   
  
He just lay there, he was in shock. “Rose.”  
  
“Mmhum.”  
  
“Rose wake up I need to …”  
  
Rose blearingly opened an eye. “You need to what?” then she opened the other eye.   
  
“Erm… well I need to erm get out of these.”  
  
Rose then looked down, the sheet was thrown off him and her. Then she saw his wet PJ’S then the dream she just had hit her, and hit her hard. “Oh God … I didn’t .. tell me I didn’t.”  
  
“Tell me what you didn’t do and I will tell you if you did.”  
  
“Doctor. Did I …” Rose blushed as she gestured to his PJ’S  
  
“Ah, if you mean did you do that, then yes you did. I did try to stop you but…”  
  
“I am so sorry.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “Pardon?”  
  
“I’m not sorry, just wish you had been awake and I could of repaid the compliment.”  
  
Rose blushed again. Then she spoke. “Well am awake now.”  
  
“That you are, if you give me a few moments to clean up. I will come back and we can get messy together.”  
  
“Ok.” Rose nodded. Her hormones were raging now.  
  
The Doctor almost jumped from the bed as he went to his bathroom.   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor tore the PJ bottoms from himself and then grabbed a washcloth to clean himself up.  
  
\---  
  
Rose got out the bed and decided to strip off. The Doctor would no doubt be naked when he came out as his robe was on the chair. So she took her PJ’S off and climbed back into the bed.  
  
A few moments later the Doctor came out of the bathroom and over to the bed.   
  
Rose was covered up by the sheet.  
  
He slipped in beside her. He then pulled her to him and he realised she was now naked. “Aw I wanted to take them off you.”  
  
“Next time Doctor, now will you just shut up and take me.”  
  
He didn’t need telling twice. The Doctor knelt on the bed.  
  
Rose was breathing heavy already, she looked at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “Rose, you are awake I assure you.”  
  
“I…I…. really am I?”  
  
The Doctor pinched her.  
  
“OW, ok I’m awake. It’s just…”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Shut up.” then he kissed her. It was soft but full of passion.   
  
Rose placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Rose parted her lips slightly and slid her tongue out to meet the Doctor’s. His, lips, mouth and tongue felt cooler than hers.   
  
She could taste mint and something else, she soon realised the something else was him. Their tongues danced to together as they fought for dominance. Rose had her hands buried in his luscious brown hair.   
  
The Doctor moved his hands down her sides and then rested them on her breasts.  
  
Rose broke the kiss as she needed air. She gulped it in.   
  
The Doctor then kissed her eyes and then down her body. He kissed her neck, licked and nibbled too as he made his way down.  
  
He was in the valley between her breasts, he then took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. He licked and lightly bit her nipple.  
  
Rose moaned under him.  
  
He then switched breasts.   
  
“D-d-doctor.” Rose moaned and pulled his head up.  
  
He looked at her. “Yes Rose.”  
  
“Not that I don’t appreciate you paying them a lot of attention but.” then she pulled him in for a hard kiss.  
  
The Doctor pulled her closer, he then snaked a hand down between them, passed her breasts, he stopped at her junction.  
  
Rose broke the kiss and nodded.   
  
The Doctor then moved down to her junction,   
  
Rose opened her legs to give him more access. She lay back as she felt the coolness of his tongue teasing at her entrance.   
  
The Doctor licked her from clit to bottom and then back. He then slid his tongue into her. She was warm, wet and smelt divine to him. He could feel his c**k getting harder and harder.   
  
Rose was moaning and writhing as she felt a finger slip inside her, it was cool but divine. Then she felt another.   
  
The Doctor looked up at Rose, he watched her as he thrust his fingers in slowly at first, then he pulled them almost all the way out, then he thrust back in with three. He deepened them and quickened the pace.   
  
Rose screamed out his name as she clenched around his fingers.  
  
The Doctor felt her tighten around him. She screamed out his name as she did this. The Doctor moved himself closer to her, he didn’t move his fingers as she rode her orgasm out. As soon as he felt the last of her orgasm fade away he took his fingers from her.  
  
Rose felt his fingers leave her and she moaned at their loss, but not two seconds later she was moaning and writhing as he plunged his hard and throbbing c**k into her.  
  
The Doctor didn’t wait for her to say yes. He needed her now. He thrust in to her all the way. He closed his eyes as he did. He wanted to feel this not watch.  
  
Rose brought her legs around his slender hips and locked them at her ankles as she pulled him in deeper. She arched up off the bed as she moved with him.   
  
The Doctor placed his hands underneath her, on her bum and thrust in deep and hard. This was going to be a hard and fast ride. They both knew that and wanted it that way.  
  
“Eomc hitw em Orse.” the Doctor whispered.   
  
The words came out like a song. Rose didn’t understand them.  
  
“I vloe uoy Orse.” the Doctor said as he emptied his seed into her.  
  
Rose came at the same time as the Doctor, they both screamed out at the same time. The Doctor placed his head on her shoulder as he brought his hearts-beat under control.   
  
Rose slowly took her legs down to the mattress. She brought her heart-beat and breathing under control.   
  
After a few moments the Doctor withdrew from Rose.  
  
Rose watched as he went into the bathroom and a few moments later came out with a washcloth. He cleaned her and then tossed the cloth into the laundry. Then he slipped back into the bed.   
  
He pulled Rose to him. She lay on his chest. He placed his arm around her. The other he gently stroked her arm.   
  
Rose lay her hand on his chest. “Thank you.”  
  
The Doctor looked down. “No, thank you Rose, I should of done that a long time ago. I almost lost..”  
  
Rose placed his finger on his lips. “No looking back Doctor, isn’t that what you once said.”  
  
He nodded and kissed her fingers.  
  
“Doctor.”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
He looked at her.  
  
“While we were making love you spoke twice, well it was like music and words.”  
  
“Ah, that was Gallifrayean.”  
  
“Really? What did you say?”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “I said ‘come with me Rose’ and ‘I love you Rose’”  
  
“I love you too Doctor.” she grinned up at him. “Your native tongue is beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you, my teachers did say I had a talented tongue.” he winked.  
  
“You have a very talented tongue Doctor, and fingers too.” she smiled and then yawned.  
  
“Come on sleep.”  
  
“But you don’t..”   
  
“I do sometimes and I need to sleep Rose.” he then moved further into the pillows.  
  
“Mmm ok.” Rose snuggled into him and she fell asleep.  
  
The Doctor watched her for a few moments and the drifted off himself.  
  
\---.  
  
The Doctor blinked his eyes open. Then he smelt the coconut and the strawberry. He saw a mop of blonde hair in front of him. They had both moved during the night. They were spooning. The Doctor knew it was still early for Rose, but he had slept enough. He gently manoeuvred himself so as not to disturb Rose. He went into his bathroom.  
  
He had a quick shower. He looked into the mirror. How his life had changed in the past twenty four hours. He remembered back to the console room being filled with his friends, no his family, Sarah, Mickey, Jackie, Martha, Jack, Donna, Rose and even another him. But then it was just him, Rose and Donna. He opened his eyes, he had lost Donna, but he had Rose. The one person he loved in the whole of time and space.   
  
His other self had love.   
  
He then stepped from the bathroom. Rose was still fast asleep. God knows when she last slept, she had been jumping parallel to parallel looking for him. He grabbed his clean suit, shirt, tie and underwear. He then got ready. He was just doing up his favourite tie, Mr Swirly Rose had once called it.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
He turned and saw Rose, she was sat up with the sheet pulled up. “Morning.”  
  
“Your up and dressed?”  
  
“Yup, I erm … sorry I had slept enough and..”  
  
“It’s ok.” she smiled at him.  
  
“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”  
  
“Well am not up yet.” Rose teased.  
  
“True.” he placed his tongue on the back of his teeth as he smiled. “Breakfast in bed for the ..”  
  
Then the TARDIS shook and moved. The Doctor had to steady himself. “Erm hold that thought.” he turned and ran.   
  
\---  
  
He was at the console when Rose came in a few minutes later. She had her PJ’S on. She held his jacket in her hand. “What is it?”  
  
He looked up at her. “I don’t know, everything reads as normal and stable.”   
  
Rose held his jacket out.   
  
“Thank you.” he took it from her and placed it on. He then took his glasses from the pocket and slipped them on.   
  
“How about I have a quick shower and then make us some breakfast.?” Rose asked.  
  
“I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.”   
  
“Doctor there will be plenty other times for you to do that. Right now the TARDIS needs your attention.”  
  
“Your right, yes. Thank you Rose.” he smiled, then he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
“Mmm I like that.”  
  
“Me too.”   
  
\---  
  
 **Twenty minutes later**  
  
The Doctor was sat on his battered chair with a cup of tea in his hand. Rose was sat next to him with a coffee. “So nothing?”  
  
“Not a thing, nada, zip zilch.” he took a drink from his tea. Then the TARDIS shook again, she lurched more violently this time. Rose dropped her cup and staggered.  
  
The Doctor was up and grabbed her. He held her as the TARDIS settled down.  
  
“You ok?” he looked at Rose.  
  
She nodded. She then looked at the cup. “I hope she likes coffee as much as tea.”  
  
They both burst out laughing. The Doctor placed his cup on the floor. He then grabbed the monitor. He took his glasses off. “Ok, there is a slight shift in space, just there.” he pointed at the screen.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It’s nothing bad, not that I can see, we are just parked to close to it.”  
  
“Doctor.”   
  
He stood up and looked at her. “I promise Rose, its nothing. There are always shifts in space.”  
  
“Ok, I don’t want you keeping things from me”  
  
“I wont.”  
  
Rose gave him _THE_ look.  
  
“I promise Rose I wont, I don’t want us to have that kind of relationship.” he moved to her and took her by the hands. “I promise.” he whispered.  
  
“Ok, and wow.”  
  
He knitted his eyebrows. “Wow?”  
  
“You said we were in a relationship.”  
  
“I did, didn’t I.” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well its true we are.”  
  
“I know.” Rose beamed a smile.   
  
The Doctor then went back to the console. “Right, I think a pit stop to Cardiff and then off on an adventure.”  
  
“Cant agree more. But can we pop in and see Jack?”  
  
The Doctor looked at the monitor and then at Rose. He felt it, he had as soon as the shift in space had happened. “We cant.” his voice was cold and harsh.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He stood up and looked at her. He didn’t want to tell her, “We just cant Rose.”  
  
“You just promised to tell me everything and you break it not twenty seconds later.”  
  
The TARDIS landed. But Rose wasn’t giving up.   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Rose, leave it.” he looked at her. Rose saw something in his eyes she hadn’t seen for a long time. Fear.   
  
“Doctor, what’s going to happen?”  
  
He looked at her. She knew him well, to well sometimes. He pushed and pulled knobs and buttons and then he set the TARDIS in motion. “Rose ….” he leaned back against the console.   
  
Rose sat back on the seat. “Please Doctor, no secrets.”  
  
He nodded. “Jack has a lot to deal with, well will in a few moments. But I cant help him.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Fixed point Rose. I cant interfere with them and this is a fixed point.”  
  
“Ok, but why are you so….”  
  
He looked at her. “So what?”  
  
“Scared.”  
  
“Me scared. Ha!”  
  
“Doctor I saw it in your eyes.”  
  
“Ok” he pushed himself up from the console and went to sit beside her. “You know I can see everything that is, that was, that must be and what must not.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Well what is happening must happen, I cant stop it, I wish I could because Jack…. Well Jack is going to lose himself and someone.”  
  
“Not Gwen.”  
  
The Doctor shook his head.   
  
“Oh god not Ianto, Doctor not Ianto.”  
  
“That and someone else.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Rose Jack has a daughter living on Earth.”  
  
“Really? I didn’t know he had one.”  
  
“He does and a grandson. But ….”  
  
“Doctor is he gonna lose his daughter?”  
  
“No, his grandson, but Jack has to make the decision for it to happen.”  
  
Rose felt all kinds of emotion building up in her. “He is going to kill his own grandson.” she yelled, she hadn’t meant to.   
  
“Rose, if he doesn’t the 456 will kill millions. Jack has to make a decision that I make day in day out, have made, he will lose his grandson yes, and Ianto. But he will still have me, you, his daughter, Gwen and Rhys and their baby. When I made that choice I had no-one. No-one Rose and it wasn’t fair. You hear it wasn’t fair.” the Doctor yelled the last 5 words and walked away from Rose and down the corridor.  
  
Rose knew he meant the TimeWar. He had lost everything in it. He didn’t speak much about the war, his people or Gallifrey. She pushed herself up and made to follow him.   
  
But there was a rumble and the door shut on her. The TARDIS jolted from side to side then stopped. “Ok, either that was another shift or you are trying to get my attention.” Rose said to the TARDIS.  
  
There was a loud hum.   
  
“Ok, erm what do you want?”  
  
Then word monitor appeared in her mind. Rose walked to the console and pulled the monitor too her. It flashed up its normal Gallifrayean writing and then a picture came up. Rose stood and watched as a film was played. After a few moments “Please no more, I cant please.” she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
\---.  
  
The Doctor had just gotten to his room when he felt the TARDIS jolt and then he sensed it. “No.” he turned and ran back to the console room. His hearts were beating out of his chest. “Please TARDIS no.” he was shouting it out now. He reached the door and it was shut, it was never shut. He knew it was the TARDIS. He banged on the door. It wouldn’t budge.  
  
Then he saw Rose looking into the monitor. He could make out the picture on it from where he was, the reds, the oranges, he could image the sound. “Please let me in.” he thumped and kicked the door. Then he saw her. Rose stood back from the monitor, her tears were glistening in the light of the console. “LET ME IN NOW.” he yelled. The door swung open.  
  
\---  
  
Rose heard the Doctor’s voice. “LET ME IN NOW.” she turned as he came running in. “Doctor.” she put her hands out. “The fire, the screams.” she sank to her knees.  
  
“Rose I am so sorry, you shouldn’t of saw that.” he looked at the TARDIS as he said it. He took Rose in his arms.  
  
“But you see it all the time.”  
  
“Yes, I lived it Rose, no-one should have to see that.”  
  
“But I wanted to, you never speak about your home, your family your friends.”  
  
“I … do” he knew it was a lie as soon as it left his mouth. “Sorry. But she had no right to show you any of that.”  
  
“I know, but I am glad she did.”  
  
“Rose, yo…” she placed her finger on his lips.   
  
“Doctor, you know all about me, I want to know about you.”  
  
The Doctor looked at the woman in his arms. Then he knew it, knew what the TARDIS had done. She wanted him to remember the good times on Gallifrey. Not the war. “Ok.” he finally said.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, come on.” he stood up and held his hand out for her.   
  
“Your fightin’ hand.” Rose joked.  
  
He wiggled the fingers. “It is and as your worlds champion. Rose Tyler get your gorgeous arse up and follow me.”  
  
“Oh, I like that.”  
  
“Do you?” he raised and eyebrow.  
  
Rose got up and took his hand.  
  
\---  
  
He led them to the living room. The fire and the candles came on as they entered the room.  
  
“Please sit.” he gestured to Rose. She did.  
  
Then he took his jacket off and walked over to the small table, he took out his sonic and buzzed the drawer. Then he came back and sat beside her. “Ok, so you want to know about my friends and family?”  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
He pulled out the book. “This is all I have, and a few books that I read.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Its like a photo album, well it is.”  
  
“You mean.”  
  
“Yes Rose in this book is my life in pictures, sort of, from a baby until just before the war started.”  
  
“You mean all your other faces?”  
  
“Yes, apart from ol’ big ears and this one.”  
  
“Ok, you don’t have to do this…”  
  
“I want to Rose, no secrets.”  
  
She nodded.   
  
The Doctor pulled open the book. “No laughing at the pictures Miss Tyler, I have some of your baby photos.”  
  
Rose glared at him. “How?”  
  
“I have everything from the flat, when you were gone, I thought it was for the best. I have Rickey’s stuff too.”  
  
Rose smiled.  
  
The Doctor opened the book.   
  
The first picture was of a newborn baby lying in a crib. “Aww look at you.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“You look so cute.”  
  
He knew this was going to be a long night. He turned the page and he was a few months older. “Wow you had brown hair even then.”  
  
“Natural brunette.”  
  
“What colour were your eyes?”  
  
“They are gold, they were until I, well a Gallifrayean child reached two.”  
  
“So you had golden eyes.”  
  
“I did.” the Doctor turned the page and there he was a little older and had golden eyes.   
  
“Its like the light when you regenerate.”  
  
“It is that, I, young Gallifrayean’s cannot regenerate until after their eyes had stopped glowing gold.”  
  
“Gallifrayean?”  
  
“Its what I am, was. Well before you reach adult hood you are a Gallifrayean after adult hood you are a TimeLord or TimeLady.”  
  
“Ok. Complicated your lot.”  
  
“Your telling me.” he turned the pages and he got older. Then there was a family picture.   
  
“Is that all your family?”  
  
“Yes, mum, dad, older brother and sister and Gran, the whole family. I was the youngest.”  
  
“Awww baby Doctor.”  
  
“Theta.”  
  
“Pardon.”  
  
“I was called Theta Sigma or Thete then., it was a name the academy had chosen for me.”  
  
The Doctor then turned the page. He was now 5 years old.   
  
“Brown.”  
  
“Yup brown.” he said as Rose had pointed to his eyes.  
  
Then the pictures went on. The Doctor dressed in robes. “How come there are none of you playing?”  
  
“Rose, we didn’t play. Well not where we could be seen, it wasn’t the thing a young boy who wanted to be a TimeLord did. But Koschei, Sachez, Kara, Carrie and me did it often.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“My friends, Koschei was my best friend. You see my brother Cedar was 100 years older than me when I was born, Sonia, my sister was 120 years older. I had been a shock to my mother, more to my father. He had thought his days of raising kids was over. He never really forgave my mum for keeping me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He was on the High Council, a big wig in TimeLord circles. And a young child meant if there were problems he had to be called away. He tried and tried to get her to either abort me or give me up. But my Gran, his mum, stepped in.”  
  
“I am glad she did. I shudder to think what the world would have been like without you in it at all.”  
  
“I know. You stuck in the that shop still.”  
  
“Oi.” she playfully slapped him. “Ok so I know you have an older brother, a sister, a mum, a dad, a Gran and some friends. But what about your home.”  
  
He turned the page and there were pictures of him as a young man, now. He was stood outside a big glass dome. “That is the Citadel, it houses the high council, the academy and it was where I realised I didn’t want to stand and watch over time.”  
  
“Really, you look all grand in your robes. Your holding hands.”  
  
The Doctor blushed. “Yeah,” he then tugged at his ear as he turned the page. He was in his twenties now. Well in human terms. “That was the day I asked Carrie……”  
  
“You asked her to be your wife?”  
  
“Yes, we had been, well in your terms childhood sweethearts. But her father didn’t like me. I was too much of a dreamer. Thought she should marry Koschei instead. But he was with Kara. They had just gotten married.”  
  
“You and Koschei were close.”  
  
“Like brothers, I mean my own brother couldn’t wait to be away when he got home sometimes. But I didn’t care. The four of us often *borrowed* the old TARDIS’ from the waste ground and had some fun. Not time travel, just flying amongst the stars. Then it happened.”  
  
“What?”  
  
The Doctor turned the page.  
  
His Gran died. “It hit me hard, she had used up all her regenerations.”  
  
“You have a limit?”  
  
“Had a limit. Back then you had 12 regenerations and that was it. She was almost 5000 when she died so she had a good innings. But I rebelled even more. Mum was sick too. The fever had gotten her. It was a bad illness on Gallifrey, it made you regenerate 9 times out of 10. My Dad blamed me of course. Said because I had been born I had been a strain on them all. I had killed my Gran and caused my mother to get ill. So I stood up and walked out and went to Carrie’s house. I asked her father there and then what I had to do to prove I was worthy of his daughter.”  
  
“What did you have to do?” Rose was so happy, he was opening up.  
  
“He said I had just done it, I was willing to do anything. So I was allowed to court her.”  
  
“Oh that sounds really old fashioned.”  
  
“The TimeLord’s had their way of things. But we didn’t take much notice. Anyway. I graduated from the academy at the third attempt. Don’t ask.” he held his hand up.   
  
“Koschei and Kara had a son, but he didn’t make it. That was the beginning of the road to the darkness for him. He and Kara split up, unusual for TimeLord’s. She got married to Sachez and they had two sons. Koschei had changed. I still saw him. But he pushed everyone away, his Father left his mother for his assistant. The TimeLord’s would have saw what he would become but they did nothing. In the end he got his own TARDIS and left. I thought I would never see him again.”  
  
“Did you?”  
  
“So many times. Anyway. I married Carrie, we had three children. Laura, Jacob and little Summer.” the Doctor stroked the picture of the small blonde haired girl.”  
  
“They are beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah they were, Jacob and Laura were like any other children, boisterous and happy. But Summer was different. I noticed when she was 9. So did the TimeLord high council. Jacob and Laura were a lot older than Summer, Jacob had gotten married and made me a grandfather.”  
  
“Wow you were a gramps?”  
  
“Yup. But then they found out how special Summer once. Once in every 10 millennia a special Gallifrayean child would be born. I thought it was a load of codswallop but no. Summer was this child. But they tried to take her away, lock her up to use her extra special gift.”  
  
“They cant do that.”  
  
“They did, I fought for years to get her back. I did in the end, the thing with the special child was they didn’t live very long, had no regenerations, but I didn’t care. Me and my Granddaughter Susan got her out. She died in my arms. Carrie never forgave me for going against the high council. I then knew there was nothing left for me with her. Sonia and Jacob felt the same. My Mum knew why I had done it. My father disowned me, Jacob even disowned Susan so that was the day I borrowed the old girl here and never looked back.”  
  
“Oh Doctor.”  
  
“Hey I have a lot of good memories about that place, running in the fields of luscious red grass with Koschei, Sachez, Kara and Carrie, dreaming of climbing Mount Perdion. Swimming in the sea of Tranquillity and camping in the forest of Elders.”  
  
“Now that’s more like it. Did you ever see Koschei again?”  
  
The Doctor turned the pages, there were 8 pictures one of him as an old man. Then as a dark haired man with a flute, the next had white hair and all collars and cuffs, the next has the ultimate curly hair and a long colourful scarf, then he was young and blonde and very into cricket. His next picture he had blonde curly hair and the worst taste in clothes and colours. Then his next picture he had a taste for tank tops and umbrellas, he had dark hair. Then the last picture he had the Mr Darcy hair, the long leather jacket, black pants and boots. “So that was you before ol’ big ears.”  
  
“Yup, that was when I was called back to Gallifrey, they did that now and then, they needed a renegade TimeLord to do their dirty work.”  
  
“So did you see him again?”  
  
“I did, but he had chosen his name and like me no longer went by Koschei.”  
  
“What was his name?”  
  
“The Master.”  
  
“What, your best friend became your arch enemy.”  
  
“Yup, ironic isn’t it. But he’s gone now I held him as he died and burnt his body.”  
  
“Oh Doctor”  
  
“You know the rest.”  
  
“Not all of it I know of big ears and up to when I was torn away from you and then when I found Donna when she was putting her mum’s car keys in a bin.”  
  
“When was that?”  
  
“When the Adipose and Miss Foster were found out.”  
  
“You were there?”  
  
“Just for a moment, I told you I crossed Parallels to find you. Twice more I tried once on the TARDIS monitor when the Sontarans had the TARDIS but it was too brief and the second on board the Shuttle on midnight, but you were looking the other way.”  
  
“Blimey.” he ran his hand down his face. “We crossed paths a few times then.”  
  
“Yeah, but it was when I found the parallel where Donna never met you.”  
  
“I am sorry. So well then after I disappeared on the beach.”  
  
Rose felt a lump in her throat as he remembered.   
  
“Donna appeared, she was thrust upon me.”  
  
“The Racnoss”  
  
“Yup, then I tried to find a way back to you, I spent 50 years trying.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You didn’t think I would give up did you, I did everything I could think of. Then I noticed something happening on Earth, centred around hospital. So I checked in.”  
  
“You met Martha.”  
  
“Yeah, a Plasmavore, two slabs and platoon of Judoon too. She saved my life.”  
  
“Good old Martha.”  
  
“Then we met Shakespeare, fought some Carrionites, oh and I made an enemy of Queen Elizabeth the first. Then we went to New Earth, and boy had it changed, everyone had just about died the Face of Boe saved them. He gave his life in the end. Then he left me with the prophecy.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You Are Not Alone, boy was he right.”  
  
“What was it?”  
  
“I will get to it. Then it was to old New York and the Daleks. The four Daleks you met, the ones from the sphere, anyway they had used emergency temporal shift and were stuck in Manhattan. They made a human Dalek Hybrid.”  
  
“Wow?”  
  
“I know, anyway he had too much humanity for them, he had asked for me to help, to put a new species of Dalek out there with humanity but the others turned against him. In the end the human Daleks turned on their master’s because they were neither Human, Dalek or even TimeLord they were a brand new species but no the last Dalek killed them.”  
  
“Dalek Caan.”  
  
“Yeah, then I took Martha home and met her family, what is it with Mothers slapping me?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Rose smiled.  
  
“We met Lazarus who literally changed what it meant to be human.”  
  
“Oh you mean Richard Lazarus, we found out about him and put a stop to his experiment, he would of become….”  
  
“…. A monster I know he did. Then Martha joined me travelling. We ended up on a spaceship where I was possessed, almost lost control if it hadn’t been for Martha……. Then came the moment where I became human.”  
  
“Joan”  
  
“Yeah.” he lowered his head. “At least she is happy now, they both are, then Martha and I got zapped back to the 1960’s by a weeping angel. A girl called Sally Sparrow helped get us back home. Then came Jack. I knew Jack was different, that’s why I left him. But he had my handy spare hand. He literally clung to the TARDIS as she tried to shake him off.” the Doctor then told her all about Yana, Utopia, The Master, Harold Saxon and the year that wasn’t. Then he spoke about meeting himself because he forgot to put his shield up. Then how he had crashed into a spaceship replica of the Titanic.   
  
How he spent another Christmas in battle, he also told her about Astrid. Then how me met Donna, about Pompeii, The Ood, she knew about the Sontarans, then he told her about Jenny. He got upset and Rose comforted him. Then he explained about River Song and the Library and midnight.  
  
“So she knows your real name.”  
  
“Yes but why would I tell her.”  
  
“I don’t know, but it will be fun to find out. You ready for our adventure now?”  
  
“Yup,” he jumped up.  
  
“Would you care to assist me Miss Tyler?”  
  
“I would be honoured to.” she giggled and they left to go to the console room.  
  
The Doctor flipped switches and knobs and they both held on tight and then they landed.   
  
Rose grinned, she loved this bit. “Can I?” she pointed to the door as the Doctor shrugged his trademark long brown overcoat on.   
  
“Course you can.” he smiled.  
  
Rose opened the door and stepped out. It was Earth. Her Earth. She walked away from the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out. She turned. “Earth?”  
  
“Yeah, thought it might be time to see some of the others.”  
  
“Not Jack?”  
  
“No, he isn’t on Earth now.”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
“So who are we visiting?”  
  
“Martha, Mickey and maybe Sarah.”  
  
“That sounds nice.” Rose then slipped her hand into the Doctor’s and they headed off. She then realised they were in Cardiff. But something seemed different.  
  
The Doctor could sense her thoughts. “The hub is gone Rose.”  
  
She looked at him.  
  
“Jack’s TORCHWOOD is gone, blown up destroyed.”  
  
“So no more Cardiff Torchwood, what about the Rift?”  
  
“They are still here, over there in that building, rebuilding Torchwood from the ground up.”  
  
“Can we…”  
  
“Not yet, too raw for them, its only been a few months and plus Gwen and Rhys have little Ian to deal with.”  
  
“Ian?”  
  
“Their son, named after a close and dear friend.”  
  
“Ianto.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Yeah, anyway. Martha works for them as does Rickey the Idiot and they are out on a pick up at the moment.”  
  
“You think you are so clever.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“True.” they walked towards a building when there was a bright flash and then three bangs.  
  
Everything went into slow motion. The Doctor saw the three figures appear from what looked and smelt like a trans mat. Then he saw one of them pull the gun. He then saw one make a grab for Rose. Then he felt it. The first bullet hit, then another and the last.   
  
He fell to the ground as he screamed out Rose’s name.  
  
Rose saw the Doctor fall as she felt a pair of arms around her and then something over her mouth and then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha and Mickey were on their way back to their new base. It wasn’t far from their original one. Then they got a call.  
  
“Martha.”  
  
“Gwen?” Martha tapped her comms link.  
  
“We have had a spike in activity, well two. Then we got a call of a shooting and….”  
  
“What is it Gwen?”  
  
“The description is of a male, early thirties, brown hair, pinstriped suit.  
  
“You think it’s the Doctor?”  
  
“Could be, but when they examine him.”  
  
“Ok, is he being taken to St David’s hospital?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok we will go there and we will determine if it’s the Doctor or not.”  
  
“Ok, and Martha.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I hope its not him.”  
  
“Me too,” Martha tapped the comms link. “Mickey.”  
  
“St David’s ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened her eyes, her head hurt and she had a horrible taste in her mouth. She went to sit up. “Don’t, not yet, here drink this.”  
  
It was a female voice. Rose drank the liquid down. It was warm and didn’t taste very nice. “W-w-where am I?” Rose asked.  
  
“Shhh I cant tell you that.” the female asked. She was a blue skinned alien. Small like the plumber she had met on Platform one so long ago. “Ok.” the blue woman gave Rose more of the liquid. She drank a little more. Then the door of the room swung open.   
  
“Ah your awake.” the man said.  
  
“Yeah and I wanna know where the hell I am and who the hell you are?” she said sternly.  
  
“All in good time Miss Tyler.” the man said. “Bring her.” two things came in. they were Rhino’s in skirts. She couldn’t help but smile at that. “Nice skirts.”   
  
“Mo, fo. Ro so, do, lo malo.”  
  
“Pardon.”  
  
The Judoon held up a red cylinder thing,  
  
“Wha’s that?”  
  
Then they pulled it back and placed it in a slot on their front. “Language assimilated. Earth English.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“You will come.” the first Judoon then grabbed at her.   
  
“Oi, watch it.” she snarled as they manhandled her. “My designated driver wont be happy if …” then she remembered. “You bastard you shot him.”  
  
“Ah now you remember. Yes I did and it felt good.” the man then threw his head back and laughed.  
  
Rose didn’t like the sound of that laugh.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on Earth.**  
  
Martha and Mickey pulled up at the hospital. She ran to the A&E.  
  
“Torchwood.” she said as she pulled out her ID. “Gun shot wound?”  
  
“He is in there, they are prepping him for surgery.”  
  
Martha turned and headed into the room, closely followed by Mickey.  
  
As she opened the door.  
  
“He’s flatlined.” the male Doctor said. He then grabbed at the paddles, “Clear.” then he shocked the Doctor. He did this twice. “Ok we have a faint heartbeat. We need to get the bullets out.” then he turned and saw Martha and Mickey. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Yeah, I am his personal Doctor, TORCHWOOD.” Martha recognised the Doctor as Sam Wallace, he knew all about Torchwood.  
  
He then walked over to her. “Is he?”  
  
“Yeah, he has two hearts and a binary respriatory system, he is a TimeLord I know some basics of his physiology.”  
  
“Then you get scrubbed up and assist. One of the bullets went clean through his shoulder, the other is lodged in his left heart and the third is in his abdomen. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.”  
  
Martha nodded and followed Dr Wallace to get scrubbed up.  
  
\---  
  
 **Four Weeks Later**  
  
Martha soon realised after the operation to remove the last two bullets that the Doctor had put himself into a healing coma. His left heart had been badly damaged and it had stopped no less that 10 times, they had restarted it and his right one, it had stopped too but after Dr Wallace and his team got it restarted it kept the Doctor alive.  
  
There had been no sign of Donna, the TARDIS had been found but she wasn’t letting anyone in. Martha and Mickey took turns in a vigil beside his bed.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had been here a month now. She had prayed the Doctor was alive after that arsehole shooting him. The Judoon, she now knew who they were from the girl who had helped her. Rose looked down at herself. “Doctor please find me.”  
  
\---  
  
 _‘Doctor please find me’_  
  
He sat bolt upright. “Rose.”  
  
“Easy boss.” Mickey said. “Rose isn’t here, you took her and Jackie back.”  
  
The Doctor lay back, “No, I took Jackie back, Rose stayed.”  
  
“Really, and the other you?”  
  
“Long story, but he will be long since dead now, but he was happy.”  
  
“Sorry to hear, but its been four weeks Doctor, the TARDIS wont let us in and we haven’t heard or seen from Rose.”  
  
“She was taken, I was shot to so they could take her.”  
  
“By who?”  
  
“Judoon.”  
  
“Jud what?”  
  
“Outer space police or Thugs for hire wasn’t it Doctor.” Martha said as she entered the room.  
  
“Yeah.” he smiled. “Hello.”  
  
“Nice to see you. What happened Doctor?”  
  
“You want the long or the short version?”  
  
“How about a medium cut version.” she grinned.  
  
So the Doctor told her about taking John to be with Joan Redfern, then having to wipe Donna’s mind. How he knew what had happened to Jack and that he couldn’t interfere, then how he and Rose had finally become lovers.  
  
“About time, but why would the Judoon want to take Rose and shoot you?”  
  
Then it hit him. Two of them were Judoon the other. “No, no, no, no, no. He died.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Martha, the Master, Harold Saxon has Rose.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose was walking behind this man, she didn’t know who he was. The two Judoon were just behind her. It wasn’t like she could run anyway. They had left the small ship and were now on this space port. The man had said he knew exactly what Rose needed. She couldn’t drink the water or any of the fluids they had offered. The man had said they had exhausted the supply he had. So they needed to make port and get supplies and then he would go and find the Doctor and rub his nose in it.  
  
\---  
  
Jack Harkness had spent the last 6 months in a stupor. He had lost the man he loved and his grandson, his daughter would never forgive him, his team wouldn’t. He had used his vortex manipulator. It worked now, just not the time travel part. The Doctor had made sure of that. He was still surprised that the Doctor hadn’t turned up when the 456 struck. But then he had out 2+2 together, fixed point in time. But he hadn’t heard or seen from him. Jack decided he needed to stretch his legs. He had been walking for a short while when he saw her. It couldn’t be. Could it. Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose’s feet ached and she desperately needed the loo. “Erm sir.”  
  
The man turned. “What?”  
  
“I need to use the bathroom.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
“I cant help it. My bladder is weak.”  
  
“Ok, over there.” he pointed.  
  
“What on my own?”  
  
“There are no windows or doors except the one in and out.”  
  
“Ah.” Rose made her way over.   
  
\---  
  
Jack saw the woman head for the toilet. He had also saw the man she had been speaking to. The Master. Where was the Doctor? He pressed his wrist strap.  
  
\---  
  
Rose used the toilet. Then she heard it, a voice she knew.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
She spun. “Jack, oh god Jack.” she threw her arms around him  
  
“Whoa, be careful.”  
  
“Jack please help me.” then what had happened poured out of her mouth.  
  
“He shot him? That bastard, I thought he was dead.”  
  
“You know him?”  
  
“Yeah, he is the Master.”  
  
“No. the Doctor said he died, burnt his body.”  
  
“I know, listen do you think you are safe to travel.”  
  
“Yeah, he has used transmats with me.”  
  
“Ok, then we need to go, find the Doctor and warn him.”  
  
“If he is alive.”  
  
“Rose Tyler, you know he is.”  
  
“Yeah your right.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on Earth.**  
  
The Doctor had pretty much healed from the gun shots, his left heart was still healing. His body was good enough to leave, he had to find Rose. He was sitting in the TorchwoodHQ when he felt it and tasted it. “Martha.”  
  
Martha jumped. “What?”  
  
“Jack is here.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I can feel him, he is wrong and I taste the Vortex Manipulator.”  
  
“Ok, Mickey.”  
  
“On it.”  
  
\---  
  
The Master grew impatient. “Go and get her.” he ordered one of the Judoon.  
  
A few moments later he came back. “She is gone.”  
  
“Gone how can she be gone.” he pushed past the Judoon and into the toilets. Then he tasted it. “Ah the good captain.” then he turned and headed back out.  
  
\---  
  
“They are near the TARDIS” Mickey said.   
  
The Doctor was up and running. The TARDIS was parked in the alley behind the new building they were in.   
  
“Doctor.” Martha yelled after him  
  
\---  
  
When they emerged in the middle of the Plaza and Rose’s legs buckled. Jack caught her. “Whoa, you want some water.”  
  
She shook her head. “I cant drink Earth water.”  
  
He looked puzzled. They then started to walk. Jack had the TARDIS readings on his manipulator. “Why?”  
  
“It makes me sick, mentally and physically. The Master had this drink, it was all I could keep down, that and Banana’s.”  
  
“What was it called?”  
  
“I have no idea, it came to me in a cup. We were on our way to get some more.” they were nearing the Alley where Rose had saw the Doctor gunned down. She saw the TARDIS.  
  
“ROSE” he yelled. His left heart was hurting him.   
  
She turned as she heard his voice. She saw him drop to his knees. “DOCTOR.”  
  
The Doctor sank to his knees, he needed to bring his heart under control other wise it would stop. But the sight before him. Rose and Jack. But he couldn’t stop looking at Rose.   
  
She was by his side and kneeling by him.“Found you.” she smiled as tears ran down her face.   
  
“Yeah you did, again.” his own eyes filled with tears, then he gingerly moved his hand towards her. “Rose.”  
  
She smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Your pregnant.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Your huge too.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Its ….”  
  
“It’s not a human child Doctor, he told me.”  
  
“The Master.”  
  
She nodded.   
  
“Doctor, we need to get into the TARDIS, he will figure out she is gone and come looking.”  
  
The Doctor nodded and he got up. He grabbed at his chest for a moment.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
Rose and Jack spun round and saw Martha. “In the TARDIS.”  
  
Rose took her key out. Jack and Martha helped the Doctor in. they closed the door.  
  
“I will be ok Martha.”  
  
“Your not fully healed yet.”  
  
“I know, stop mollycoderling me would you.” he snapped.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose gave him a look.   
  
“Sorry, I am trying to get my left heart to slow down. Its still damaged. Healed elsewhere but that took the most damage.”  
  
Rose then paled.   
  
“Jack, in the kitchen the blue carton in the fridge, could you pour out a glass oh and what have you been eating?”  
  
Rose looked at him. “What.”  
  
“You were drinking a smooth brown liquid and eating what?”  
  
“Banana’s.”  
  
“Ok a banana too.”  
  
Jack ran off.   
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“Because I have to have a glass of that stuff once a month, its from Gallifrey, its hard to get but since I have a time machine and it was sold off world I have a good supply and since the baby is Gallifrayean it needs it three times a day.”  
  
“You could have warned me.”  
  
“Rose, a human isn’t supposed to be able to conceive a TimeLord baby.”  
  
“But how did I?”  
  
“I don’t know yet, but I will need to examine you to see how long you have.”  
  
“I can tell you that.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“He had one of his goon Doctors monitor me, he was going to come and look for you.”  
  
“How long Rose?”  
  
“Any time.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Jack appeared with the glass and a banana. Rose almost tore his arm off.  
  
“Hormones Jack, and keep a close eye on her.”  
  
“I will. You ok Doc?”  
  
“I-I-I .” then the Doctor collapsed to the floor in a heap and started to fit.  
  
Rose dropped the glass and the banana skin. “DOCTOR.”  
  
Jack grabbed her. “Rose, you have to let him be.”  
  
“But..”  
  
“He’s right Rose, when he is done fitting I will check him over.” Martha reassured her  
  
It seemed like hours before the Doctor stopped. But in reality it was just a couple of minutes.  
  
Martha was by his side, “He is ok, no cuts, maybe some bruising from the grating but otherwise.”  
  
Then he gasped and opened his eyes. “Rose.”  
  
“I’m here.” she knelt down.   
  
“I, wow that was weird.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Some shrapnel from one of the bullets was still inside me.”  
  
“WHAT!?” yelled Martha.  
  
“Hey it wasn’t your fault, that was why my left heart wouldn’t heal. But I found it just as I came in here. Had to get rid of it quick, I had to fit to dislodge it and make it go somewhere it can come out.”  
  
The three companions looked at him and in unison. “Ew.”  
  
The Doctor grinned. Then he heard it.  
  


KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK on the TARDIS door.

  
  
He looked at the door.  
  
“Open the door Doctor.”  
  
Jack and Martha looked terrified. They and the Doctor had lived the year that never happened.   
  
Rose placed her arms around her swollen tummy.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well then.”  
  
Then Rose grasped and yelled out in pain. “Ow, Doctor.”  
  
He grabbed her. “What?”  
  
“Its, ow.”   
  
The Doctor shrugged his long coat onto the floor and lay her down. He lifted her top up and saw a small red flash in her tummy.  
  
“Doctor. Open the door.”   
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, she was writhing in agony now, then he looked at Jack and Martha. He stood up and pressed two switches on the console. One did nothing the other opened the door to the TARDIS.  
  
The Master and two Judoon stepped in.  
  
“Hello Doctor.”  
  
“Your in, now make it stop.” he said quiet and calmly.  
  
The Master pressed the small device.   
  
“Martha.”  
  
Martha was by Rose’s side. She did a quick examination. “She is ok, no signs of dilation.”  
  
“Good. So Master what can I do for you?”  
  
“Oh you know, hand over the TARDIS.”  
  
“Ha!! You are still insane then, she wouldn’t fly for you anyway.”  
  
“Ah but you can change that.”  
  
“I cant, sorry, since you turned coward and ran during the war, TimeLords made the rule that only the owner of said TARDIS could fly it.”  
  
“But you aren’t her owner.”  
  
“I am, she didn’t belong to anyone so Rassilon gave her to me.”  
  
“He would, so I cant have the TARDIS, well then I suppose I don’t need any of you, although I had grown quite attached to blondie there.”  
  
“Don’t.” the Doctor stood in front of Rose. He glanced at the button he had pressed on the console. It blinked yellow, red then green. He took a deep breath. “Leave them be Koschei.”  
  
“Oh using my academy name. Ok then Theta.”  
  
“Just let them go, then I will pilot the TARDIS wherever you want to go.”  
  
“Just like that. Why?”  
  
“I don’t want them hurt, any of them.”  
  
“Well the freak cant die, its rather good, I enjoyed my time with him in that year.”  
  
“Bastard.” Jack spat.  
  
“Jack don’t, your doing exactly what he wants you to do.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Rising to the bait.” then he looked at the light it flashed orange. He then smiled. “Here come the cavalry.”  
  
“What?” the Master said as the TARDIS shook.   
  
The Doctor then hit another button on the console and a big bright flash happened.  
  
“Mo, ro, lamo, halo, scho.” it was a whole Judoon Platoon and three members of the Shadow Proclamation.  
  
“Oh think your clever now don’t you?” the Master said.  
  
“Master, you are wanted for umpteen crimes against multiple species.” the Shadow Proclamation man said.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I will get my revenge Doctor, one day.”  
  
“I know.” the Doctor said, as the two Judoon and the Master were shackled up.   
  
“Thank you for the alert Doctor.”  
  
“Least I can do.” he smiled as he helped Rose to her feet. Then they were gone. The Doctor pressed the button on the console.  
  
“How? I thought no one could teleport onto the TARDIS?” Jack asked.  
  
“I took the shields down at the last moment.”  
  
“You alerted them?” Martha asked.  
  
“Yeah, when I pressed to open the door I hit that button. It sends a signal out. I help them out now and then so I have sort of bat signal. Then I just had to keep him chatting until the light changed to the right colour.”  
  
“Good. Do you think he will come back?” Jack asked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s TimeLord, its in his DNA to survive.”  
  
“Doctor.” Rose whispered as Jack helped her up.  
  
He turned and then held her. “I missed you.”  
  
“Quite right too.” then he felt his feet go warm and then cold.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Yeah Rose?”  
  
“I think my waters just broke.”  
  
He looked down at his feet.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow.” she cried out.  
  
“Deep breaths Rose.” he said. “Martha infirmary quick.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
\---  
  
They got Rose laid down, she was now in a hospital gown. Jack was holding her hand.  
  
“Doctor, I haven’t delivered a baby before.” Martha said, her voice shaking.  
  
“Good job I have then. A few, two of them my own.” he grinned. “Just do as I say ok.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose yelled.  
  
“Coming.” he ran over. He handed her a oxygen mask. “Deep breaths.”  
  
“Wont it harm the baby?”  
  
“It’s a Gallifrayean pain killer Rose.”  
  
“Ok.” she then took deep breaths.   
  
“Martha see how far she is dilated.  
  
A few moments later. “She is fully dilated, this is quick for a first child.”  
  
“Not really, not for a Gallifrayean child.”  
  
“Doc, why not a TimeLord, you keep saying Gallifrayean?”  
  
“Jack, not now.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Rose,” he brushed her hair back. “Sweetie, I am going to need you to push when I tell you ok, its similar to a human birth, but do as I say ok.”   
  
She nodded and gulped on the pain killer he had given her.   
  
The Doctor placed his hand on her tummy and pushed her knees apart. Then he counted. “3,2,1 now push.”  
  
Rose did this.  
  
“Stop, deep breath.”  
  
The Doctor did this four times. “Ok, now I want you to push and then pant ok, one big push three pants and then repeat ok?”  
  
“I cant, am knackered.”  
  
“Rose you can. Now come on.” he urged her.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right now.”  
  
Rose gave a big push and then panted three times and then with one last push.   
  
The Doctor took the baby from her. “Martha the cord.”  
  
Rose flopped back.  
  
The Doctor took the baby over to the small incubator. Then he cleaned the baby up. “Martha,”  
  
She walked over.   
  
“Look after the baby a mo.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Rose, I need one more push and then you are done.”  
  
“Ok.” she was so tired.   
  
“1,2,3 now.”  
  
She pushed and then she lay back and closed her eyes.  
  
“Doc she has.”  
  
“No, she is sleeping, for a human who gave birth to a alien she did brilliant.” the grin on his face beamed.  
  
“What do you have a boy or a girl.”  
  
“A boy.” he smiled.   
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke, she was now lying in a different bed. Then she heard it, a baby crying, she turned and saw the Doctor sitting on the bed cradling a baby. “What did I have?”  
  
“We have a son.” he turned when he knew she was awake, “and he is hungry.”  
  
Rose put her arms out and the Doctor passed their son to her. Rose then carefully place him to her breast. The baby latched on and started to suckle.  
  
“You did brilliant.”  
  
“It was quick though, Mum went through 18 hours of labour with me.”  
  
“It wasn’t that quick in Gallifrayean terms. I remember having to literally catch this poor woman’s child.”  
  
Rose yawned. “I feel drained.”  
  
“It’s because the baby took all your energy when you were giving birth.”  
  
“Oh.” their son had, had his fill now, she moved him to her shoulder and winded him.  
  
“You are a natural mum.” he smiled.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, you just know what to do with him.”  
  
“What shall we call him?”  
  
“Well I think Peter Jack Tyler Smith.”  
  
“That’s a good name.”  
  
“After his Gramps and his Gran.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“You didn’t think the Jack was after.”  
  
She smiled. “I knew, Mum would be so happy.”  
  
“Yeah.” he knew she missed her at that moment. “Rose.”  
  
She looked at him now as she leaned over to the small crib like incubator on her side of the bed. “Yeah.” she yawned as she leaned into him.   
  
“Will you marry me.”  
  
“Mmmhmm.” then she fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
Martha and Jack headed back to the new Torchwood. Jack paused as the came to the entrance.  
  
“She wont bite you. Slap maybe. But she misses you.”  
  
Jack looked at her and then walked in with her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor took Peter with him that night, Rose wouldn’t of woke up any way. He had some milk that Peter could have, it wouldn’t interfere with Rose’s nursing. The baby was like him.   
  
He too had Human DNA running in his veins. His mother was human yes, but his father had saved her, she needed a blood transfusion and he had gave her his blood. TimeLord blood is very dominant and it made his mother a Gallifrayean. She would never be a TimeLord. She wouldn’t regenerate. But when he had been born, he was the only one out of his siblings to have the human DNA trace. Its what made his father different to him.  
  
His mother didn’t, she treat him like she did her other children. He would be a Gallifrayean until he had his first regeneration. The first one happens automatically when they hit two year old. It gives them their respriatory system and their other heart. Until then they are Gallifrayean.  
  
The human DNA in the Doctor got less and less after each regeneration. Rose didn’t have any TimeLord blood in her. But he had an idea how she had been able to conceive and carry a Gallifrayean child. He would find out properly tomorrow.  
  
\---  
  
Rose woke, she felt a little sore, but not as sore as she had been expecting. She turned and saw the Doctor stood their with Peter. “Morning.”  
  
“Afternoon.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, but you needed to sleep that long.” he perched himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Did he? Is he ok?”  
  
“Fine, little grumpy this morning. Gets that from his mum.”  
  
“Oi.” she smiled.  
  
“But he needs you now.” the Doctor passed Peter over. “Rose..”  
  
“Yeah.” she was staring at Peter, his hair was the same colour as the Doctor’s his eyes were a mixture of her caramel colour and the Doctor’s chocolate brown. He had her nose.   
  
“Do you remember what I said?”  
  
She looked at him. She had thought she was dreaming. “Yeah, but I thought it was a dream.”  
  
“No, I did ask you and will ask you now.” he got down on one knee. “Rose Tyler, I love you, and you have given me a son, something I thought I could never have again. Will you marry me?”  
  
“Course I will.”  
  
The Doctor got up and kissed her. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a plain gold band. It had a diamond in it. If you looked closely it had the time vortex swirling in it too. He slipped it on her finger.  
  
“Doctor its beautiful.”  
  
“Just like you and him.” he smiled.  
  
“Doctor, you told me humans and TimeLords weren’t able to have kids.”  
  
“Welllllll.” he ran his hand through his hair and pulled a chair over. “I have some human DNA in me.”  
  
Rose had started to nurse Peter. “What?”  
  
“My mother was human. My father saved her life. He gave her some of his blood and TimeLord blood is very dominant. For instance, you gave birth yesterday, you will be fully healed by tomorrow as the last of the TimeLord hormones and the blood from Peter will be gone. My mother became more TimeLord than human. But it didn’t get passed on to my siblings. They were born fully Gallifrayean, I wasn’t. I was more human, that’s how he took a disliking to me.”  
  
“But how did I ..”  
  
“You Miss Tyler are not going become Gallifrayean or TimeLord. You are human with a touch of the wolf.” he arched his eyebrow.  
  
“You mean?”  
  
“Yeah, you have a small piece of the heart of the TARDIS in you, I didn’t well the TARDIS didn’t want all of her took from you.”  
  
“She must of saw this coming.”  
  
“Mmm maybe.”  
  
“So we will have to be careful from now on.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So Peter is Gallifrayean then?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Rose placed Peter on her shoulder to wind him. She felt the one tiny heartbeat. “He’s only got one heart.”  
  
“He will get his binary, respriatory system and his other heart when he is two.”  
  
“So for now he is part Human part Gallifrayean?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Just like his Dad then.”  
  
\---  
  
 **6 months later**  
  
“Rose.” the Doctor yelled as they were both running for their lives.  
  
“What.” she yelled back as they skidded round a corner.  
  
“I forgot to pack Mr Fluffykins for Peter.” he yelled as he grabbed Rose and hid them behind some bins.  
  
The two aliens that had been chasing them ran by them and turned the corner. “You chose this moment in time to tell me you forgot his favourite toy. The one thing he cant sleep without.”   
  
The Doctor could she the look in her eyes. “Sorry, I got distracted by you.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yeah you had just come out the shower.”  
  
“Ah, well then we need to get back to the TARDIS and take Mr Fluffykins to Martha.”   
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **20 minutes later.**  
  
“Shhh, shhh sweetie, what is it? You miss your Mum and Dad eh?” Martha was trying to comfort Peter. He had been ok up until it was time for bed.   
  
“Maybe you should ring them.” Mickey said.  
  
“No, they don’t get much time to themselves Mickey.” Martha looked at him.  
  
Then there was a whirring sound and her front door opened. “Ah, sorry to barge in.” The Doctor said. He walked over to Martha.   
  
“He’s a little unsettled.”  
  
“I know he’s missing this.” The Doctor pulled out a orange and yellow funny looking cuddly toy.  
  
Peter put his hands out for it. “There you go little fella.” Peter then placed the ear of the toy in his mouth and closed his eyes.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Sorry, he cant sleep without it.”  
  
“I can see that.” Martha said as Rose then came in. she looked flustered. “Nice evening?”  
  
“Well it started off good but then these two men who weren’t men come right up to us and pull out theses alien ray guns. So we had to run for our lives and then she decides to tell me he forgot Peter’s Mr Fluffykins.”  
  
Martha smiled.  
  
“What?” the Doctor looked at her. “Come on what’s so funny.”  
  
“You two, you have only been married two months and you are like an old married couple already.”  
  
They both looked at each other. And in unison. “Am not.”  
  
THE END


End file.
